OxygenatedCruelty
} |name = Naiviv Curena |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-|Normal= - Normal= - Royal Garb= - Sweet Loot= - Swashbuckler= }} |-|Dream= - Prospit= - Dead= - God Tier= - Normal= - Hooded= }} }} |caption = Oh hi! OuO i didn't see yOu there! |specibus =x2Bladekind |modus = Scavenge Modus |screenname = oxygenatedCruelty |style = Types with correct grammar and punctuation, only capatalizes O's and uses them for her emoticons. When angry or serious, she uses correct capitalization and drops emoticon useage. |home = Jungle island off of the coast of the Alternian mainland |planet = Land of Shipwrecks and Gardens (LoSaG) |age = 7 solar sweeps (15.5 Earth years) |title = Sylph of Hope |relations = Eteran Dracos - Matesprit Dictus Neoras - Arranged Matesprit (Separated) Dynier Valiet - Kismesis (unrequited) Mr. Bubbles (squawkbeast) - Lusus/Sprite (Deceased) The Enforcer - Ancestor (Deceased) Senris Curena - Dancestor (Deceased)}} Be the Bubbly Seadweller You are now NAIVIV CURENA. You're a young violet blooded seadwelling troll. You're very happy ALMOST ALL OF THE TIME. You spend most of your time alone on your ISLAND, scavenging shipwrecks just off of the coast and exploring the jungle that makes up most of it. Your lusus, MR. BUBBLES, a SQUAWKBEAST, doesn't think this is very LADYLIKE BEHAVIOR, but you just don't care. Your trolltag is oxygenatedCruelty and yOu have a really bubbly typequirk! OuO sO much sO in fact, that yOu just can't capitalize anything else! Personality Naiviv is almost always very happy, however, she is prone to some moping and self-deprication from time to time. She constantly blames herself for many things, including the state of Alternia, and how her friends are treated simply for their blood color. She is a staunch opponent of the Hemospectrum, and just wants everyone to be friends. She enjoys her solitude on the island, but she still enjoys being around her friends, especially Eteran. Background Naiviv grew up in the Imperial Palace, alongside Dictus Neoras . In fact, that was the only other troll she was allowed to speak to beyond giving orders to servants, on account of an agreement that her lusus, Mr. Bubbles, and Dictus' lusus, Buffamom, made when they were wigglers. In order to protect the "purity" and "sanctity" of the fuschia and violet bloods, the lusii attempted to arrange them into a matespritship. Naiviv felt that the arrangement chained her to Dictus, and while she did care for him, she just wasn't flushed for him. But, she put up with it for many sweeps, until Dictus denied her a request to go outside the palace even for a few hours. He told her it was because Buffamom made that rule, and it was there to protect them from the lesser bloods. Having finally grown tired of Dictus and Buffamom's rules, she cut off her waist-long hair, and absconded from the palace by sea, where she met Loodir Alovar, a surfer indigo blood who was being attacked by a jawsbeast. She took Loodir to the nearest island (which would become her home), and Loodir taught her how to find food, and how to scavenge for parts for her hive until his wound healed. Naiviv first physically met Eteran Dracos during one of her scavenging trips one night. Eteran was waiting on the beach for Loodir, who was still quite injured from the attack. Naiviv and Eteran instantly became friends, despite Eteran's nervousness about being seen with a violet blood. Naiviv, however, was perfectly fine with the situation and was quite taken with him, due to the fact he didn't simply bow to her every whim like most other trolls. However, their first true meeting was on Prospit. Naiviv and Loodir were sleeping just after arriving on the island, and Naiviv went around to see the other trolls. She found herself drawn to Eteran then, and was worried that the "grumpy-looking" troll was so warm. Loodir eventually pulled her away, not before leaving his Trollian handle scratched into a table for Eteran to find later. Eventually, Dictus was made aware of Naiviv's eventual flushed feelings for Eteran, and this lead to a civil war where Dictus sought to "reclaim what was his", Naiviv. She stood up to him, however, and they fought in SGRUB. Many of their teammates took sides in the fight, but a few sat out. Post-SGRUB, Naiviv and her team went to a meteor, having lost Alternia during the game. The trolls all made Naiviv their de facto leader, seeing as how she not only kept them together during the game, but she was the Sylph of Hope, and her power made the other team members quite motivated to get things done. Naiviv would quickly realize that she couldn't be a good leader by herself, and she asks her friends for their assistance and support when she needs it. It was also her idea to assist the Beta humans through their game of SBURB, and assign a few trolls to keep an eye on specific humans based on their interactions with them. Lusus Naiviv's lusus is a squawkbeast named Mr. Bubbles. Mr. Bubbles just wants what is best for Naiviv, even if it means she's not happy in the end. He made the deal with Dictus' lusus, Buffamom, to have the two of them be matesprits and to confine Naiviv to the palace. Naiviv loves her lusus dearly, but she hates that he tried to force her into a loveless arrangement. Modus Naiviv uses the Scavenger Modus, a modus that lumps all of her items and a few pieces of junk into a huge pile. If Naiviv can find the item she needs, she can pull it out. The more important the item, the more stuff is piled on top of it. Strife One of the few things Naiviv was allowed to do in the palace was to practice her swordsmanship so she could become like her ancestor, The Enforcer. While Naiviv has x2 Bladekind allocated, she prefers cutlasses above all other swords. She continued to practice her strifing on the island after she ran away. Land of Shipwrecks and Gardens (LoSaG) LoSaG is a land of many shipwrecks and water gardens, and it's populated by multicolored dragonflies. It is home to lots of pirated loot, and Naiviv spends a lot of time there just exploring. The Denizen of LoSaG is Jahi, the Harlot. Jahi is a primordial spirit who may have begun her incarnation as a Creatrix. Jahi is the first goddess and the first woman. She emerged from the void, then brought forth a serpent from herself. She and the snake then made love, conceiving the world. That first sexual encounter with the serpent caused menstruation. Jahi is moist; her vagina is wet and/or bloody; she perspires; her ringlets are described as dripping, whether water or sweat; she may be felt as a damp emenation. She is an intensely yin sprit. ( Wikipedia ) Naiviv reached God Tier by killing herself on her quest bed, to prevent Eteran from feeling the same pain and grief she felt when she was forced to kill him by Dictus. Sylph of Hope As the Sylph of Hope, Naiviv's words became dogmatic truth to the other trolls when it came to believing in what the point of the game was. Her power, though somewhat subtle until pointed out, was to inspire others to fight on and overcome the impossible odds of the 12 player SGRUB session. Her power physically manifested in the other trolls, healing them as they listened to her. Without her at the helm of each Denizen battle, save for Tannis', there would have been no hope for victory. This power and her influential words would make Naiviv into the defacto leader after the civil war was ended. Ancestor Naiviv's ancestor was The Enforcer. The Enforcer was responsible for bringing together the team of trolls who would bring down The Carnifex, despite the common people believing she was incompetent and useless. She let them continue to believe that, however, still fighting to protect them. Despite interference from The Desirous and no backing from her matesprit The Emperor, she managed to get the job done, stepping down after the case was over. However, her kismisitude with The Carnifex went down in history as one of the most passionate blackroms of all time thanks to The Scribbler. Naiviv is well aware her ancestor exists, thanks to her lusus, and she was forced to live up to her ideals on a regular basis in the palace. This was part of the reason she ran away. However, some small part of her wonders if her ancestor would be proud of her for standing up for herself like she did. babby Naiviv.png|Naiviv at 3 sweeps Naiviv2.png|Naiviv Curena Naiviv and Loodir.png|Naiviv Saving Loodir Alovar from the jawsbeast frame 1.PNG|Naiviv BLUH! Moment Trivia *Naiviv is simply "Vivian" backwards. It's one of Paradoxy's favorite names! *Naiviv's lusus, Mr. Bubbles, is the only lusus who breaks the theme of the Chinese zodiac that the other trolls follow with their lusii. *Naiviv is Paradoxy's second fantroll. Varlux Nalsor is the first! *Naiviv's symbol is a cartographic sign that sometimes appears with the meaning spring or well. Category:ParadoxyIntent Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Violet Blood Category:LazDoxyStuck Session